Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990 film)
This article is about the 1990 film. For the 2007 film see TMNT. For the 2014 film see Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 film). Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles s a 1990 American action film directed by Steve Barron. Based on the fictional comic book team of the same name, the story follows Splinter and the turtles, their meeting April O'Neil and Casey Jones, and their confrontation with Shredder and his Foot Clan. It stars Judith Hoag, Elias Koteas, and the voices of Brian Tochi, Robbie Rist, Corey Feldman, and Josh Pais. Plot As a crime wave rises in New York City, reporter April O'Neil covers the mysterious ninja Foot Clan. The Shredder, the Foot leader, orders April silenced. She is attacked by the Foot in a subway and knocked unconscious. Raphael, one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, emerges from the shadows, defeats the Foot, and carries her to the turtles' hideout, unaware that one of the Foot is following him. Splinter, their rat master, explains to April that he and the turtles were once ordinary animals, but were mutated into intelligent creatures by toxic waste. After the turtles escort April home, they find their hideout ransacked and Splinter kidnapped. They return to April's apartment and spend the night there. Danny Pennington, the delinquent son of April's supervisor Charles Pennington, is recruited by the Foot. After bailing Danny out of jail for robbery and truancy, Charles stops at April's apartment, where Danny glimpses one of the turtles hiding. He reports this to Shredder. At April's apartment, Raphael and Leonardo argue. Raphael goes to the roof, where the Foot ambush him. He is knocked unconscious and the turtles scramble to defend themselves, assisted by the vigilante Casey Jones. The building catches fire during the melee, and the turtles retreat to a farm belonging to April's family. Raphael recovers and the turtles train while April and Casey fall in love. Leo contacts Splinter through meditation, and the turtles return to New York to rescue him. Danny has secretly been taking counsel from Splinter, who tells him the story of his master Hamato Yoshi's murder by a rival ninja, Oroku Saki, over the love of a woman, while Splinter was an ordinary rat. During the struggle, Splinter's cage was broken and he lunged at Saki's face, clawing and biting him. Saki, enraged, sliced off part of his ear with a katana. When Danny learns Shredder intends to have Splinter killed, he and Casey set him free. Splinter reveals to the other teens who have been recruited by the Foot that the Shredder has been brainwashing them to do his dirty work. Realizing this, they all resign from the Foot. The turtles engage the Foot in battle, but the Shredder defeats them. As the Shredder prepares to kill Leonardo, Splinter appears and challenges him to a fight. Splinter names Shredder as Oroku Saki; Saki removes his mask and touches his scar, remembering how Splinter gave it to him. He charges Splinter, who ensnares the Shredder's yari with Michelangelo's nunchaku, leaving him dangling over the roof's edge. Shredder throws a knife from his belt, but when Splinter reaches to catch it, his grip is released and Saki falls into a garbage truck. Casey pulls the lever "accidentally" to activate the compactor, crushing the Shredder. As the police arrive and arrest the foot soldiers, the teens tell them where the stolen goods are. Reunited with Splinter, the turtles watch as April and Casey kiss. Cast Live-action actors * Judith Hoag as April O'Neil, a reporter for Channel 3 News * Elias Koteas as Casey Jones, a streetwise vigilante and former ice hockey player who becomes an ally of the turtles * Michael Turney as Danny Pennington, Charles's teenage son and a member of The Foot * Jay Patterson as Charles Pennington, April's boss * Raymond Serra as Chief Sterns, the Police Chief of New York City * James Saito as Oroku Saki / The Shredder, the founder of a network of runaways-turned-thieves and the main antagonist of the film * Toshishiro Obata as Tatsu, Shredder's second-in-command * Sam Rockwell as Head Thug Skeet Ulrich and Scott Wolf appear, uncredited, as members of the Foot. Voice cast * Brian Tochi as Leonardo, the leader of the Turtles and the closest to Splinter * Corey Feldman as Donatello, the brains of the Turtles3 * Josh Pais as Raphael, the rebellious and angry Turtle3 * Robbie Rist as Michelangelo, the fun-loving, party Turtle * Kevin Clash as Splinter, the Turtles' master. * David McCharen as Oroku Saki / The Shredder * Michael McConnohie as Tatsu Puppeteers * Martin P. Robinson as Leonardo (facial assistant) ** David Forman as Leonardo (in-suit performer) * David Rudman as Donatello (facial assistant) ** Leif Tilden as Donatello (in-suit performer) * David Greenaway as Raphael (facial assistant) ** Josh Pais as Raphael (in-suit performer) * Mak Wilson as Michelangelo (facial assistant) ** Michelan Sisti as Michaelangelo (in-suit performer) ** Ernie Reyes, Jr. as Donatello in-suit martial arts stunt double * Kevin Clash as Splinter (puppeteer) ** Rickey Boyd as Splinter (facial assistant) ** Robert Tygner as Splinter (assistant puppeteer) Sequels Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was followed by two sequels: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991) and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1993). Gallery Trivia Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Films Category:1990